


Patronus and Boathouse

by ashal_telsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Jim is totally not evil, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Teenagers, Teenlock, but he is kinda hot for Sherly, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashal_telsu/pseuds/ashal_telsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a Ravenclaw, and John is a Hufflepuff. They are both in their sixth year at Hogwarts, and they are in love with each other without knowing about the other's feelings. Until Molly accidentally mentions something to Sherlock over lunch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patronus and Boathouse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there are a few things I have to tell you first. This is my first wok ever, and it isn't beta-ed or anything. In addidion to that, English isn't my first language. So if you have any tips regarding my language, I would be grateful.

[Johnlock, Hogwarts AU, John is Hufflepuff, Sherlock is Ravenclaw, they are both in their sixth year]

 

"Sherlock, why is your patronus an otter?” John asked his best friend - and secret crush - curiously. The two of them were sitting in DADA, trying to summon a patronus. Well, one of them was trying. The other one was letting a perfect patronus otter run around on their table. "And how come you're always able to perform even the most advanced spell without the slightest trouble? It's brilliant, but I envy you." John sighed and tried anew. "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing but a small spark of light.

 

Sherlock sighed out of boredom. He had managed to perform the charm already in the first lesson, when Professor Flitwick (who was still teaching, even fifteen years after the second wizarding war in 1998) had introduced it to them. Finding the right memory had been tricky, but not difficult at all. He knew it had to be one about John, and so he searched through the archives of his mind palace for the happiest one. It ended up being one of the earliest he had of his friendship with John, not that the happiness had decreased in the three years of their friendship, not in the slightest, but there was something, well, magical about that memory.

> _Sherlock was in his third year, and investigating a case. There were rumours about the students' personal belongings going missing near the lake, and everyone suspected the merfolk. They claimed innocence and asked Sherlock for help. So late at night, Sherlock was sneaking out of the castle, when he bumped into another boy. "Hufflepuff, third year, muggleborn, older brother also magical, Quidditch player, and your girlfriend just dumped you" he murmured, more to himself than to anyone else._
> 
> _"Brilliant!” the boy said, pulling Sherlock from his thoughts._
> 
> _"That's not what people usually say." Sherlock stated, puzzled._
> 
> _"What do they say?” the curious boy asked._
> 
> _"Piss off"_
> 
> _"Really?” the boy giggled. "I'm John, by the way, John Watson, nice to meet you." John held his hand out and Sherlock shook it._
> 
> _"Sherlock Holmes, likewise. Say, John would you like to accompany me to the lake? I am going to solve the case of the vanishing stuff. Could be dangerous", he added._
> 
> _"Oh, by Merlin's beard, yes please." John smiled at him._

Shaking the memory away, Sherlock looked at the John sitting beside him, the boy he had -not that anyone besides Mycroft knew- fallen for. "Listen, John, you have to search for the happiest memory in your mind. Something like your first time on a broomstick, or when Hufflepuff won the Quidditch cup." Or the time you met your soul mate, his mind provided. "Now, if you have that memory, wrap it around you, like a blanket, until your entire mind is filled with the memory. Then you say the spell, and put emphasis on it. Once you did that, keeping it up is easy. Come on, try it!"

 

John thought for a while, and then it began to dawn on him. Of course, his happiest memories revolved around Sherlock, but now it was clear he had picked the wrong one. It was not the day they had met, but something even happier. A moment so secret, only known to him, and thus stored in a locked chest deep inside his heart. John concentrated and tried to wrap the memory around him.

> _He was in the Hospital Wing, in their third year, with Sherlock lying on a bed unconscious and Mycroft, in his seventh year back then, standing next to him. He had met Sherlock only 48 hours prior, and Mycroft was talking to Sherlock, trying to wake him up. "Come on, Sherlock, wake up, please, do it for mummy, Sherlock, wake up." This was the first time he had met Mycroft, and back then he thought that Mycroft was the best brother one could have, but now he suspected that Mycroft simply wanted to take credit for being the one who brought Sherlock back. It didn't come that way. Because Sherlock moved and stretched his hand towards the 13 years old Hufflepuff, murmuring his name. "John..." It was that moment when John realised that they would be friends for the rest of their lives._

This was the happiest memory he had, and he took a deep breath and once again, with a strong voice, he said "Expecto Patronum!” A small hedgehog of white-blue light came out of his wand. "I did it, Sherlock!" he exclaimed, hugging his best friend tight.

 

Sherlock was baffled by John sudden embrace. He usually didn't like to be touched by others, but John was his best friend. Sherlock soon overcame his initial hesitation and hugged John back, revelling in the feeling of John's warm body so close to his. Their bodies fitted together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. Sherlock realised that this was true for almost every aspect of his life. John was the kindness to his rudeness, the solidity to his excitability, the calmness to his passion. John made him see things from another angle, he inspired him, set his mind on fire. His whole life revolved around John. Sherlock wanted to hold John tight and never let go, to cherish him. He glanced at the hedgehog and the otter, which were chasing each other through the classroom, playing with each other in the same manner their human counterparts treated each other. The moment seemed to last an eternity, and Sherlock didn't want to ever let go.

 

John heard Mike behind him snicker. Realising that he was holding Sherlock for almost half a minute now, he let go abruptly, embarrassed. "Uhm, sorry. I guess that was just the stored frustration." Wait, no, that sounded wrong. "Uhm, I mean, from not being able to perform before, you know?" Even worse. Mike burst into laughter as John started to blush, and John glared at him, hoping that Sherlock was as socially oblivious as always. Sometimes John had the feeling that despite his brilliance, Sherlock simply lacked that part of the brain that was in charge of social interactions. When asked about dating, he usually discounted it as "boring, dull and a dangerous disadvantage". He raised an eyebrow every time John introduced him to his new girlfriend, and was the reason they never stayed long. In the beginning he thought that Sherlock drove John's girlfriends away on purpose, but Sherlock had no reason at all to do that. When the Yule ball came, Sherlock simply didn't go, in spite of all the girls (and quite some boys as well) that asked him.

"But you still didn't answer my question, Sherlock. Why is your patronus an otter? Or are you too embarrassed to tell me?"

 

The truth was in fact too embarrassing to tell John, mostly because it had to do with him.

> _It was the summer break between fourth and fifth grade, when he was visiting John, he was sitting in a café, and there was a documentary about otters. Sipping on his tea, Sherlock learned that in order to prevent drifting apart, an otter couple would hold hands while sleeping. And even though he didn't want to be, Sherlock felt himself reminded about the relation between him and John. He liked John, both as a friend and as more, but he wasn't sure how the other boy felt about him. And Sherlock was afraid, afraid of destroying their friendship by asking John. On the other hand, he was afraid they would drift apart if John wanted more, but thought that Sherlock wasn't interested. All he wanted to do was to hold John's hand, both metaphorically and literally, and prevent them from drifting away. The more he thought about it, the more otters and John were linked in his head._

And given that John was the most important person in his life, it was only natural for Sherlock that his patronus was an otter. But he couldn't tell John that. Speaking of which, John apparently tried to get Sherlock's attention. "I am sorry, John, I just thought about the reason my patronus is an otter. I could not find it, though. So I am guessing it was something during my early childhood, too long ago to be able to remember it."

 

John had the feeling that Sherlock was lying to him, but why would he? Dismissing the thought, John spent the remaining lesson to practice the charm. "Very well done, Mr Watson. You are the fifth to succeed in performing the charm in your year, for this I will award Hufflepuff fifteen house points.” Professor Flitwick praised John.

"Thank you, Professor, but I must admit that I didn't achieve this alone. Sherlock here helped me quite a lot."

"Is that so? Well, then I think I have to award him five points for Ravenclaw, for his generous help despite the rivalry between your houses", the professor responded with a warm smile. Speaking now to the entire class, he said louder "Alright, students, class is over. You are dismissed." A din went through the classroom as the students started packing their things. "John, Sherlock, are you eating lunch with us?" Mike Stamford asked the two. Despite the fact that John's friends still found the Ravenclaw slightly strange, he was allowed to eat lunch with them even if John wouldn't be there. They simply accepted that Sherlock was his friend, and that was enough to welcome him. In John's humble opinion, that was the best trait of the Hufflepuffs. "I can't, sorry, Sister Hope promised to give me a basic training in healing." he apologised, looking at Sherlock with guilt. "But Sherlock here taught me how to perform the patronus, if you ask nicely, maybe he will give you some tips. Is that okay with you, Sherlock?" Seeing Sherlock's nod, John felt relieved and walked away backwards. "I'll see you guys later! And be nice to Sherlock!" He turned around and dashed away.

 

Sherlock didn't mind to be left alone with John's friends. They were all nice to him, especially Mike, Molly and Greg, and treated him not in a different way than they treated John, but still sensed when he didn't feel like talking. It was weird, if you thought about it, he felt more comfortable being around them than he felt around his fellow Ravenclaws sometimes. Smiling brightly at them, he asked "Shall we?" The walk to the great hall wasn't long, and the others questioned him about how to perform a patronus on the way. Sherlock ate in silence, and listened to the others cheerful chatting. After a while, he felt someone's gaze on him, and he looked up to find Molly peering at him curiously.

"What is it?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, I was just wondering if you liked John as well-" she gasped, quickly covering her mouth. "Oh no, I shouldn't have said that. Forget it."

What was it about John that she wasn't allowed to tell him? '… _if you liked John as well_ …' A spark of hope began to glow in him. Could that mean that John returned his feelings?  "Molly." he said firmly, staring her out. "Tell me." He almost felt sorry for her, but now he just had to know.

"You don't have it from me, okay? It's just, John likes you, Sherlock, you know, as more than a friend, but he always says that dating is not your area, and I just wanted to know if you don't like him back, you know, because he is kind of sad about it, and he is my friend, and I don't want him to be sad, you know?" she asked, repeating herself from nervousness. "Oh, he's going to kill me."

Sherlock was so happy, he took Molly's head and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, Molly, and rest assured that his heart will not be broken!" he exclaimed, beaming at her. The other students around them looked at them strangely, but he didn't care.

"Really?" she sighed relieved. "So what are you going to do now?"

"What?" Sherlock was puzzled. Molly repeated her question. "What are you going to do? What is your plan of action? How are you going to tell him?"

"Oh." Sherlock hadn't thought about that. "I don't know." The girl smiled at him kindly. "As much as I'd love to help you, I can't, I have ancient runes. But you have Potions, right? So plenty of time to figure something out. You are a Ravenclaw, after all. Bye!" She exited the hall, leaving a confused Sherlock behind.

 

The healing training was interesting, and John's idea to become a healer after school and work in St. Mungo's hardened. Sister Hope showed him diverse potions and explained how they were used, as well as some first-aid spells which he could practice until next time. She even showed him a student and asked John what he thought the problem was. At the end of lunch break, he was hungry and even a little bit tired, but it was worth it. He went down to the Hufflepuff common room to get his things for Herbology and stopped by the kitchens to get a light snack to go. He wondered where Sherlock was now. He hadn't seen him since the end of DADA, and started to miss him already. _Gee, I sound like a pathetic, love-sick teenager._ He quickly thought about something else, not wanting to think about the fact that he was a pathetic, love-sick teenager. Herbology was the only subject he always got an "outstanding" in, and he relished being surrounded by the plants, feeling the sunshine on his skin. The greenhouses were by far his favourite place in the entire Hogwarts grounds, and he loved spending time with Sherlock out there. He and Greg decided to stay and sit on the grass, enjoying the warm autumn evening sun. Molly, Greg and Mike all three knew about his feelings for Sherlock, and they reacted to it in very different manners. Molly, who had a minor crush on Sherlock herself, usually regarded him with sympathy whenever Sherlock talked about dating being 'not really his area', as he had phrased it, and Mike tended to throw him funny looks and snicker when Sherlock and John came close. Greg never said anything about Sherlock, but he had always given John good advice when he had troubles with a girlfriend.

_Maybe he can help me with Sherlock, too_ , John thought and decided to give it a try. "Greg?"

The other teen looked at him attentively, saying "You want to know what you should do about Sherlock, right?"

"How do you- forget it, it's probably written all over my face" John sighed.

"In bold letters, John" Greg laughed mildly, "But you do know that boys aren't really my division, John, I told you that already. I mean I can try, but I can't promise anything, ok?"

"I know. Now tell me, what should I do, Mr-not-my-division?"

"How about dropping little hints and observing how he reacts? Mike told me about your little cuddling session in DADA, and from what could make of it, Sherlock didn't seem to mind at all, even though he usually has a touch-me-and-I'll-kill-you attitude. Take his hand now and then, hug him some more, ruffle his hair. Gather as much information as you can, and we'll go over it together, alright?"

The idea didn't seem too bad, and John nodded. They sat there until it was almost nightfall and time for dinner, talking about their N.E.W.Ts and school in general, the shop that opened in Hogsmeade, and what they would do during Christmas holidays. As they made their way back to the castle, Sherlock's patronus appeared in front of them. "John, I need to talk to you. Meet me at the boathouse."

John looked at Greg, who raised an eyebrow at him. "Go. I'll cover for you." Being friends with Sherlock Holmes often brought late night investigations with it, and they had received detention more often than John could keep track of. It would be better if he wouldn't be caught.

"Thanks, mate" John said as they parted ways.

 

Sherlock had more than enough time in his double period in ancient runes to develop a solution for his dilemma with John. The Hufflepuff valued honesty, and Sherlock opted out any scheme that might have worked with someone else. But then again, he wasn't sure if the other boy wouldn't be taken aback if Sherlock confessed his feeling straight away. His let his mind wander, reflecting on his conversation with Molly, and found that he could now see all the signs that John's feelings mirrored his own. _Of course! Why didn't I think about this earlier?_ He could simply show John that he had noticed his affections and that he felt the same way. It was a perfect plan. He was searching his mind palace for the right memories as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Thinking about Johnny boy?" It was Jim Moriarty, the Slytherin boy who had made it his business to annoy Sherlock into oblivion.

"Shut up, Jim," Sherlock replied annoyed, Jim's plan was apparently working.

"Aww, are upset because John has a new girlfriend? Again? It must hurt a lot to know that Sherlock prefers _Jeanette Thomson_ to you? I mean, she is a boring, pathetic minger, I don't understand how John can possibly prefer her to you…" Jim winked at Sherlock. It was confusing, he never knew for sure if Jim was being mean or flirting. But he was more confused by the Slytherin's words.

"What do you mean, Jeanette Thomson? John doesn't have a new girlfriend!"

"He didn't tell you? Ouch. Everyone knows. But you know, I am still available..."

Sherlock ignored his babble, absorbed in his thoughts. _Could it be true? Is John really dating Jeanette Thomson?_ Sherlock remembered that John had spoken with her quite a lot recently and planned to ask her out. Sherlock had tried to convince John that it was a bad idea, but since he had no real arguments, it had led to no avail. Suddenly, Sherlock felt unsure of his plan. If John was, in fact together with her, Sherlock couldn't demand of him to break up with her, could he? After another thinking session, he decided that he would first ask John if the rumours were true, and if not, carry on with his original plan. If not… well, then he would have to improvise. Now he just had to find a place and time. His mind wandered again to their first case. Somehow the culprit had noticed that they were after him, and tried to drown Sherlock in the boathouse. He had already fallen into unconsciousness when John had saved him, and he didn't remember anything of the rescue at all, just that when he later awoke in the Hospital Wing, John was sitting beside him. The boathouse was perfect. And if John was not yet dating Jeanette, he would probably soon be, and therefore Sherlock had to act quickly. Tonight, at sunset. As soon as his class was over, Sherlock went to the Ravenclaw tower. He put his school stuff into the drawer next to his bed, and then went down to the boathouse to prepare everything. He laid out a blanket, and placed on it some pillows and food, all provided by the house elves, who, according to them, owed him a favour. Then he placed some protection charms around it and sent his patronus to John.

 

The boathouse was dark and empty. "Sherlock? Are you there?"

"I am here, John," Sherlock said and an arm appeared in front of John, pulling him. John stumbled and was suddenly standing in bright light. He blinked, his eyes were adjusting to the sudden light change, and took in his surroundings. If he didn't know better, he would have said this was a date. A blanked was lying on the stone floor, magically heated, pillows and bowls of finger food placed on it to make a comfortable picnic, and candles were floating in the air.

"That's quite the protection charm, Sherlock, are you expecting someone?"

"No one but you, John, I just thought that we could have dinner out here because I believe we have something to discuss. Sit down and eat, John." His tone implied that no was not an option, so John sat down, slightly bewildered, and began to nibble on some pumpkin pie. "Tell me, John, is it true that you and Jeanette are dating now?"

"What?! Is that why you brought me here? Who told you that? And why do you want to know?" His mind had an answer for that last question, but that was unlikely, because that was Sherlock sitting in front of him.

"Unimportant. Are you aren't you dating Jeanette?" Sherlock seemed to be dying to know. John was even more befuddled than before.

"No, I am not, Sherlock, what is this nonsense?" His friend was even stranger than usual, and John's confusion increased when Sherlock sighed, seemingly relieved.

"Good" Sherlock murmured, ignoring John's questions. The Ravenclaw took a deep breath and asked "John, when did you start liking me as more than a friend?"   _Damn_ , John thought, _how on earth had Sherlock found out? He is reading me like a book._

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sherlock."

"Oh come on, John, we both know that you know very well what I am talking about." Sherlock looked him in the eyes, his gaze burning into John's mind. John shifted on his pillow, and felt his cheeks burning. "You blush every time we look at each other for more than three seconds, whenever we touch…" the taller boy grazed the back of John's hand with the tips of his fingers, "you jerk away as soon as you realise it, and your pupils dilate when you see me."

"Uhm, is it really that obvious?" John felt like hitting himself, but Sherlock chuckled.

"No, I didn't realise it until Molly told me today at lunch."

"Molly told you?" the Hufflepuff asked, still not sure where this entire conversation was going.

"I rather forced her to tell me, don't be angry with her. I was staring her out, the way I do it with suspects." _Poor Molly,_ John thought.

"Sherlock, why are you telling me this?"

Sherlock glanced up at him. "John. Look around you. I am sure you can deduce yourself what all that means."

John looked around.  _A blanket, pillows, food. A picnic. Candles floating in the air. Not what you do for just a friend. Sherlock outing me._ John almost didn't dare to hope. "Are you trying to telling me that you… and me…?"

"That we can be more than just friends? I think so, John." Sherlock blushed, which was the cutest thing John had ever seen. He gave Sherlock a chaste kiss on the cheek and smiled at him encouragingly.

 

_John kissed me. John KISSED me!_ Sherlock felt like exploding. He looked John deep in the eyes, getting a glimpse at the other boy's soul. Time stood still. Then slowly, very slowly, Sherlock lowered his face towards John's, not once loosing eye contact. Finally, their lips touched and the universe spun around them. Sherlock got lost in the sensation of John's lips on his and closed his. John kissed me, and I am kissing John. After what seemed like an eternity, Sherlock pulled back, and returned his gaze on John. The two of them started giggling. It was liberating, all the tension between them was released. "We are quite the pair, aren't we?" John asked when they had calmed down.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just… I liked you for quite some time and thought you wouldn't like as more than a friend, and you liked me for some time and thought I wouldn't like back, and if it weren't for Molly, who knows how long this would have went on?"

"Too long, I am afraid. Speaking of Molly, I think we owe her something, don't you think?"

"Sherlock, are you actually saying you want to _thank_ a person? You never say thank you!" John teased, grinning.

Sherlock scowled, pretending to be offended. "Yes I do, I thank people all the time, and besides-" his face brightened "- without her we wouldn't even be having this conversation, so why not?"

"I am not disagreeing with you, I am just- this relationship thing seems to have an effect on that brilliant brain of yours. What happened to boring, dull and a dangerous disadvantage?"

"I was referring to a relationship with any other person, not you, you plum. I still think that it is a dangerous disadvantage, what if someone tries to hurt me by hurting you, but I am willing to take the risk, the advantages are far too convincing." He winked at John.

Curiosity mixed into John's facial expression of content. "So what is it with the otter, Sherlock? Can you tell me now?"

"Well, uhm…" Sherlock started blushing again. Why did his face have to betray him? "they remind me of you. You see, when an otter couple sleeps, they hold hands so that they don't drift apart, and I just want to do this with you as well. Metaphorically speaking."

"Sherlock, this is the cutest thing I have ever heard." John said frankly, taking Sherlock's hand in his and pressing a kiss on his lips.

"You know, I could get used to this kissing thing." Sherlock replied, returning the kiss.

"So, could you?" More kisses.

"Mhm." Sherlock hummed in between them.

They continued their picnic at the boathouse, eating, chatting, and exchanging more kisses. It was past bed time when they reached the castle. They walked hand in hand, until they were at the grand staircase. Sherlock stopped, reluctant to let John go. "Sherlock." Sherlock looked at John, eyebrows raised attentively. "I have to go downstairs. Thank you for the date." John giggled silently.

"Thank you too, John. For… everything." He gave John a goodnight kiss. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Goodnight, Sherlock."

"Goodnight, John." Sherlock watched John until he was out of sight, and then made his way upstairs.

 

John climbed into the barrel and crawled through the passageway, only to find that his friends were sitting around the fireplace, chatting with each other. Mike saw him coming, and jumped up. "John! There you are! Come here, you have to tell us everything!" John sighed and walked across the common room, sitting down on a pillow.

"What do you already know?"

Molly answered before anyone else could say anything "I am sorry, John, I didn't want to tell him, but he looked at me, and I-"

"It's okay, Molly, nothing bad happened. Actually, I wanted to thank you." He turned to the rest of the group. "So you figured it all out by now?"

"Well, it was kind of obvious what was going on when Greg came to dinner alone and said that Sherlock wanted to see you at the boathouse, and then Molly squealed and told us about her conversation with Sherlock. You don't have to be him to put two and two together, you know?" Mike said matter-of-factly.

"No, I suppose you don't."

"So are you and Sherlock dating now?"

"Yes, we are. Any more questions?"

"Did you kiss?" Molly, of course. John nodded.

"Tell me more" Molly demanded at the same time as Mike moaned "Please, spare me the details"

"Sorry, Molly, maybe another time. If all questions are answered, I would like to sleep now. 'Night." John stood up and went to the boy's dorm. He put on his pyjamas and went to bed, thinking about the day that had passed and those to come. I can't believe it. _Sherlock is my boyfriend, and we kissed._ And with that thought, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! My first work ever. I feel awful, and it's been a while since I've written it. I want to continue this, but I have no idea where to go. Casefic? More fluff? Smut? Just tell me, and I'll see what I can do. I also kinda want to write about their first case.  
> Oh, and comments would be appreciated, even if you just tell me that my English is average.


End file.
